


Dwell

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: So much he couldn't undo.





	Dwell

**Author's Note:**

> 100words, allowed/aloud

Saga took a deep breath and reached to finish toweling at his hair. It wouldn't get completely dry, but he thought he could get it a little closer. There had to be other things he could do, with this bit of time; things he could do, could say, could put in motion that wouldn't immediately be usurped by...

No, he would not dwell. There was a limit to the time he had but he didn't know exactly what the trigger would be and... Tears started pouring down his cheeks. So much he couldn't undo. But...

Saga took a deep breath.


End file.
